


Not So Happy Campers

by SilverBull333



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chiley, I'm Sorry, IT'S TOO CUTE, M/M, My 4am brain is not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBull333/pseuds/SilverBull333
Summary: Basically some Chiley cuteness I wrote at 4am while sat in a tent. Enjoy!





	Not So Happy Campers

"Remind me who's great idea this was again?" Tyler says, curling further into the blanket.   
"For once, not mine," replies his Dad, as they glance around the cramped tent.   
"I know I said we needed a team bonding session, but not once did I mention the words 'camping', 'tent' or 'nine of us packed in like sardines'!" Kendall says with a huff, blowing on her hands to warm them up.   
"Well, eight really," says Tyler, "Koda went and set up a fire and slept by that."  
"I mean, not all of us are suffering," Phillip notes, a slight sparkle in his eye, "Look at Chase and Riley."  
As he says this, a tired mumble emerges from the corner of the tent, where Riley and Chase are curled up into each other.  
"They are definitely a thing," Shelby says gleefully, leaning into Tyler's shoulder.   
"On the contrary, Lady Shelby, I believe that they are just sharing body heat to avoid catching pneumonia. I believe that you and Sir Tyler were going to do the same at one point?"  
"Uh, no?!" Shelby exclaims, seemingly shocked at Ivan's suggestion.   
"Um, my lady-"  
"Guys, shush," interrupts Kendall. "Listen to Chase and Riley!"   
As they all become silent, the murmurs from the corner of the tent become more audible.   
"Love you Chasey," they hear Riley mumble into Chase's shoulder, as Shelby tries to suppress a squeal.   
"Love you too Rile, but come on, get some sleep now."  
"But I don't like tents. Or sleeping outdoors. It makes me think that something's going to happen."  
"Awww Riley, you never said! I'm so sorry."  
"Nah, it's fine. You don't expect the kid that grew up on a ranch to be scared of the outdoors at night, so no-one asks or checks."  
"Do you need a bigger hug?"  
"Do I ever? I'm basically a block of ice over here. You sure Ice Age hasn't frozen the tent?  
"I mean, we should check, but I'm comfortable, so I can't really be bothered to."  
"Night Chasey."  
"Night Riles."


End file.
